


Just Tonight

by nevergotwings



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, pre-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: During the party in 'Who Killed Markiplier', Mark slips away to be alone with his feelings. He ends up consoled by a friend.





	Just Tonight

Mark excused himself to go to the bathroom while everyone else carried on around the bar. He faintly heard Benjamin explaining to William why drinking on the job wouldn't be acceptable, while the District Attorney and Abe were getting rowdy in their game of rock paper scissors for who would do the next chug. He wasn't sure where Damien had drifted to, but that wasn't a concern. 

He sighed, moving through the hall and gripping his drink as if it would give him more strength. Passing the bathroom, he moved to the stairs and stumbled over his feet a few times before half falling into his room. The most pitiful sigh escaped him as Mark collapsed by the foot of his bed. 

One of his oldest and most favorite pictures caught his eye as he made himself comfortable in his spot on the floor - the one of him, Celine, William, and Damien. It was from a happier time, in the church just after he and Celine said their vows.

And though no one was around, he still felt stupid for sitting there and crying over the thing, over his favorite memory that was tarnished.

Out of anger that he was still grieving over Celine's departure, Mark got up and grabbed the picture's frame to throw it across the room. He heard it smash and dropped back to the ground, sobbing harder. 

"Mark?"

It was Damien's voice. He didn't to involve the other in any of it, didn't want him to know that he was struggling with his wife leaving him or that William betrayed their friendship. He didn't deserve to feel miserable with him. So Mark quickly scrubbed hands over his eyes in attempt to look like he wasn't crying and looked over his shoulder to spot the Mayor. 

He entered the room, jacket and tie missing but trying to smooth his hair back as he rushed to Mark's side. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

Hurt didn't cover how he felt, but Mark gave a slow nod. "I'm...fine," he said as he took a breath and sniffed, using the sleeve of his robe to wipe his nose. 

"You can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?" Damien pressed, worried eyes boring into him. 

Mark let out a breath and quietly said, "I know. But I don't want to talk about it." Even quitter, he added, "It hurts too much to talk about."

"Perhaps we should get you to bed. You've had plenty to drink." Mark assumed he was gathering this from the crying and throwing of the picture - if he'd seen it - and shoved a hand at Damien. "Or at least let me help you up."

Cracking the smallest of smiles, Mark nodded and got up with Damien's hand steadying him. He swayed on his feet once, keeping hold of the other for leverage and sighed. "You're just trying to get me into bed, Dame."

It caused a knowing smile from the other male. "If I wanted to do that, Mark, I wouldn't try to be sly about it. I'd be honest."

"Sweet talk me like you do everyone." Rolling his eyes, Mark leaned against his oldest friend - one who hadn't done him any wrong ever - and gave a content hum. "I always wondered about that tongue..." It didn't wrong to admit, not when he signed off on the divorce days ago and knew Celine was going to sign her part. He knew it was over.

He swore he could hear Damien's heart beat a little faster as he hissed, "Mark!" Clearing his throat, Mark listened to Damien as he said, "You're drunk. Come on, I'll put you in bed. You certainly can't handle any more drinks, let alone a keg stand."

Mark laughed at the mention of a keg stand. "Because you're the master of those, right?"

The two shuffled over towards the elegant wooden framed bed and laughed about old antics the whole short way. Claims of 'king of kegstands' and 'chug master' were thrown around. Damien went to sit him down gently, but Mark wouldn't have it. He wrapped arms around the male and tugged him down to the bed with him with his last bit of energy, only to laugh maniacally at Damien's weight on him. 

"You're drunk," Damien said, laughing with him. 

"You're not telling me sweet nothings."

Laughter from Damien stopped and he pushed himself up to look down at Mark with a furrowed brow, a cross between confused and worried. "Mark..." He looked as if he was going to tell him no or give some sort of lecture. 

And Mark wasn't sure he could handle that so he pushed himself up, albeit a little clumsily, and pressed a soft kiss to Damien's lips. He felt his eyes watering up again as he said in a shaky tone, "Please. I need it." His voice broke and tears were running from his eyes again. "We'll never talk about it. I just--"

Damien cut him off with a kiss, somewhat urgent and pressing until he broke away to lean his forehead against Mark's. "Don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you sad and you know that."

It was true. Mark knew that Damien couldn't handle seeing anyone upset. It always upset him in the end and then he'd cry right along with the person. As far back as he could remember, even when they were kids, Damien would fall to this weakness. 

So he nodded, lips trembling yet still forcing a smile to his face. 

"See?" Damien ran a thumb over a stray tear slipping out and smiled faintly. "Your smile is much more beautiful."

Mark gave a choked sob that was surprisingly happy over these words before pulling Damien for another kiss. 

\---

 

He was up before the sun, before Damien and before everyone else judging by the silence around him. Mark shifted, creeping out of the bed as to not wake the other male. A smile at his friend and Mark grabbed his clothes from the floor. 

"I'll miss you, Dame... Take care of this place for me," he whispered just before he crept out the door to push his plans into action.


End file.
